Glutamate is the major excitatory neurotransmitter in central nervous system (CNS) and as such, the glutamate receptors play a vital role in the mediation of excitatory synaptic transmission. The ionotropic receptors themselves are ligand-gated ion channels, i.e., on binding glutamate that has been released from a companion cell, charged ions such as Na+ and Ca2+ pass through the receptor complex thereby depolarizing the plasma membrane and generating an electrical current.
The ionotropic glutamate receptors are multimeric assemblies of four or five subunits, and are subdivided into three groups (AMPA, NMDA and Kainate receptors) based on their pharmacology structural similarities. All ionotropic glutamate receptor subunits share a common basic structure. Like other ligand-gated ion channels, such as the GABAA receptor, the ionotropic glutamate receptor subunits possess four hydrophobic regions within the central portion of the sequence (transmembrane I-IV). However, in contrast to other receptor subunits, the transmembrane II domain forms a re-entrant loop giving these receptor subunits an extracellular N-terminus and intracellular C-terminus. In addition, the long loop between transmembrane III and transmembrane IV, which is intracellular in other ligand-gated ion channel subunits, is exposed to the cell surface, and forms part of the binding domain with the C-terminal half of the N-terminus.
NMDA receptors are composed of assemblies of NMDA Type 1 (NMDAR1) and NMDA Type 2 (NMDAR2) glutamate receptors, which can be one of four separate gene products (NMDAR2 a-d). Expression of both subunits is required to form functional channels. The glutamate binding domain is formed at the junction of NMDAR1 and NMDAR2. In addition to glutamate, the NMDA receptor requires a co-agonist, glycine, to bind to allow the receptor to optimally function. The glycine binding site is found on the NMDAR2 and NMDAR2b also possesses a binding site for polyamines, regulatory molecules that modulate the functioning of the NMDA receptor.
North et al. ((1997) Mol. Chem. Neuropathol. 30(1-2):77-94) teach the expression of structurally normal and functional NMDA receptors by acetylcholine-producing human LA-N-2 neuroblastoma cells in culture. Cell cytotoxicity was shown by a neutral red cytotoxicity assay to be increased through incubation with glutamate at 1 and 10 mM by 27 and 37%, and through incubation with NPG at 0.1 and 1 mM by 28 and 46%. Further, a voltage-dependent tetrodotoxin-sensitive inward sodium current was found to be increased (×1.5) by L-glutamic acid and by ACDA and NPG NMDA agonists in the presence of glycine. It was concluded that the glutamate activities observed in human LA-N2 neuroblastoma cells appeared to occur through the activation of functional NMDA receptors in much the same way as reported for neurons, and both glutamate and NMDA agonists can be toxic to these neuroblastoma cells.
Rzeski et al. ((2002)Biochem. Pharmacol. 64:1195-200) teach the influence of glutamate antagonists on the proliferation and migration of tumor cells. This reference teaches that glutamate N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) and alpha-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methyl-4-isoxazole-propionate (AMPA) antagonists inhibit the proliferation of human colon adenocarcinoma, astrocytoma, breast and non-small cell lung carcinoma, and neuroblastoma cells in vitro. The antiproliferative effect of glutamate antagonists is Ca+2-dependent and results from decreased cell division and increased cell death. Glutamate antagonists produce morphological alterations in tumor cells, which consist of reduced membrane ruffling and pseudopodial protrusions, and decrease, their motility and invasive growth. Furthermore, glutamate antagonists enhance in vitro cytostatic and cytotoxic effects of common chemotherapeutic agents used in cancer therapy.
Choi et al. ((2004) J. Oral Pathol. Med. 33(9):533-7) disclose that immunohistochemical staining for NMDAR1 was positive in 50 of 81 oral squamous cell carcinoma (OSCC) cases, while it was negative in the control. NMDAR1 expression was significantly associated with a lymph node metastasis (P=0.008), the tumor size (P<0.001), and the cancer stage (P=0.034). The patients whose tumors expressed NMDAR1 had a significantly poorer survival than the patients who were NMDAR1-negative.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,797,692 teaches a method for treating cancer (e.g., a cell exhibiting abnormal or uncontrolled cell growth with resulting invasion and destruction of neighboring tissue). The method involves administering an inhibitor of the interaction between glutamate with a glutamate receptor complex (i.e., AMPA, KA or NMDA receptor complexes).